All It Takes Is One Mistake
by aznpride16xx
Summary: I haven't seen you in years, yet there wasn't a single day where you didn't cross my mind. Now that we're reunited, you act as if I'm a stranger. If you want to be a part of my life, then make an effort to be in it. I shouldn't bother reserving a space in my heart for someone who doesn't make an effort to stay...Then why is that space always open for you?
1. Pain

**Meilin: Welcome Back! Here's a new Amuto fic. It's a little bit different from the ones I usually do. This one is really choppy because I didn't really read over it. My sister said she likes these kinds of fics so I posted this up for her. The writing style is completely unedited though. So don't be too harsh - I know it doesn't flow too well. But please enjoy!**

**Ikuto: Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara - Just the Plot**

* * *

**All It Takes Is One Mistake – Chapter I: Pain**

I've known him since I was two years old. He was five years older than I was but that didn't stop me from liking him. He was handsome, popular, calm and mysterious. Throughout my years in elementary school, we would play together everyday after class. He made me very happy, he made me feel special, and I finally felt like I had a true friend.

But then came middle school for me and high school for him. He didn't really visit me anymore. No matter how many times my mom told me he was busy at school I kept waiting on the front porch - sun, rain, snow, even hail...I waited for him. My parents got worried whenever the weather was bad because they knew I wasn't going to go inside until dark. But I couldn't help it. I wasn't going to go away for even a second.

More time passed and my first week as a freshman flew by. We attended the same school so I always searched for him in the hallways and in the classrooms but I always came in at the wrong time. Either, I never found him or I found him but he was "too busy" to talk. I didn't mind though. He was held back a year because he skipped class often. So it wasn't a surprise he had work to catch up on in order to graduate.

I grew a little bit taller and he grew a lot. I let my hair grow out longer because I heard he liked girls with long hair. I changed my style of clothes to match the girls in the magazines he had. I even learned how to put on make up to make myself seem older. Maybe by doing this he would notice me more.

As the year went on, I took six extra classes on top of my required five classes. That made a total of eleven classes. My goal was to earn as many credits as possible so I could take my classes with him and see him more. I only slept four hours a day because of all the homework I had. I constantly did work in my spare time. I even did my homework and studies during lunch instead of eating. That was how much work I had to finish. But it was all worth it because I was able to transfer to his class. When the teacher called my name, I walked into the class and introduced myself. I waved to my childhood friend as well. He didn't wave back but it was probably because he didn't recognize me. I was a freshman taking senior classes and it was all to be closer to him.

"Ikuto, it's time for the basketball game," a senior boy with ashy brown hair announced. His name was Kukai, the captain of the soccer and basketball team. He was a very athletic person.

Ikuto grabbed his bag and basketball and ran to the court. The game started and all the fans were cheering. Ikuto made the first dunk and everyone went wild. He was amazing and so beautiful to watch.

"Go Ikuto! Go! You're doing awesome!" I shouted. I jumped up from my seat (as well as some other fans) and yelled and cheered him on. I admit I was being a bit louder than most of the student body but hey, I was super excited. The girls sitting next to me weren't too thrilled about my cheers though.

"Aw, look who has the hots for Ikuto," the blonde girl teased. Her name was Utau. She was Kukai's girlfriend and the most popular girl in the school. She had looks like a model and she was at the top of the pop music class.

"The hots? Please, Utau, it's more like a pathetic kid's crush," the other senior girl corrected, flicking her curly scarlet hair behind her shoulder.

"You're right, Saaya. It is!" She snickered. I blushed from embarrassment and turned my head away.

"She's blushing! How cute," Utau laughed. Saaya also joined along in making fun of me.

I could feel the stinging through my body become more violent and the tears pricking at my eyes didn't help either. I ran from the bleachers away from those two and burst through the gym doors into the school hallways. I wiped away any tears before they had a change to fall.

"You know, it's rude to walk away from someone who's talking to you." The red head spat sarcastically.

Ugh, those two followed me. I didn't bother turning around because I knew this was going to get ugly. I wasn't really the type of person to fight back: verbally or physically.

"Ikuto has told us about you before. Amu was your name right?" Saaya asked.

He's talked about me? My stomach almost flipped with excitement until Utau picked up from Saaya's conversation.

"Yeah, isn't she the clingy and needy child he mentioned?"

My heart sunk into my stomach and my throat became dry. I didn't want to believe them.

"Didn't he also say that her voice was annoying?"

"Yeah, he did. And that she talked WAY too much for his liking."

"He wouldn't say something like that," I whispered shakily.

"Oh, look. _It_ actually talks. Wow, Ikuto was right too. Her voice is annoying."

"But he's my...we're friends. He wouldn't say something like that," I said trying to convince myself what they were saying were lies.

"Wake up from this fake reality you created. He thinks your voice is super whiney and annoying, especially when you sing during class. I bet scissors would hurt less. Do us all a favor and stop talking. Better yet, get lost. Oh, and those clothes were so last month and hire a make up artist 'cause you look like someone just caked your face." The two girls started walking away, swaying their hips as they made their way back to the indoor court.

"I don't believe you! I'll ask Ikuto myself!" I yelled before they disappeared behind the double doors.

I didn't want their harsh words to get to me but they did and I couldn't help but cry myself to sleep when I went home.

I woke up extra early the next day to meet Ikuto before class started. I strode down the halls as fast as possible without looking desperate and stopped to take a breath outside.

"Amu?" I heard Ikuto say my name.

"Yeah, what do you think about her?" That voice belonged to Saaya, no doubt.

I stood behind the door listening in on their conversation.

"Well," he started. "She used to be a childhood friend of mine. We used to hang out but I told her I was 'busy' sometimes so I could hang out with Kukai. She's kind of clingy right now though. It's a bit annoying."

"What about how she looks?" Saaya pressed further. "Like her clothes, make up, and hair."

"Her clothes don't really suit her. The make up...it looks like she's trying too hard to look older. As for her hair, I don't think long hair fits well with the rest of her," he answered. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

I ran away. I heard enough and didn't want to hear another word. I didn't want to believe Saaya and Utau but they were telling the truth. My body felt as if Ikuto took a gun and shot me a thousand times through the heart. I couldn't see through my watery vision so I bumped into someone and fell backwards. I apologized as I gathered the things that fell from my backpack.

"So you found out the truth, did you? See? Saaya and I weren't lying. You should've just taken our word for it. It would have saved you from all this humiliation."

I pushed Utau aside as she laughed at me and ran out of the school. She didn't have to rub it in my face and she really didn't need to kick me when I was down.

I ditched school. I didn't want to be in that place surrounded by people. I wanted to be alone. A few blocks away from the school, I slowed my speed down to an average walking pace. Going down the familiar forest path from many years ago, I remembered the very first time Ikuto brought me here when I was feeling down. I was soon engulfed in a warm nostalgic sensation as I sat down on the large stone by the lake. I plucked a white lily from the grass and brought it to eye level, impassively examining its beauty.

_"Why are you crying?" He asked my four year old self. I lifted up a white flower and showed him that it was broken. It was something silly to be crying over but I was a toddler who cried at every little thing. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet. _

_"Come with me," the nine year old said. I didn't know where he was taking me and I didn't stop him from dragging me to wherever he wanted to go. Either I was too naive to notice that he may have been kidnapping me or I just didn't care...but I sensed no danger._

_In about a few minutes he stopped tugging at my hand. I was hunched over with my hands on my knees breathing heavily._

_"Here," he said. I looked up. There he was holding a bigger and brighter lily in front of me. "For you."_

_I gladly accepted it and gave him a big hug. He, in return, patted my head softly. _

_"Whenever you're feeling down you can come get me. Or, if I'm not around, you can come here and ease your mind."_

For what purpose did I come here? If I was mad at Ikuto, shouldn't I be anywhere other than here? I looked at my reflection at the shallow end of the lake.

_"She's trying too hard to look older..."_ I remembered Ikuto say. I balled my hands into fists trying my best not to cry over someone who didn't deserve my tears. Unfortunately, I lost that battle.

Without thinking, I ripped the zipper of my bag open and grabbed the scissors by the plastic handles. I bunched up my hair into a low pony tail and cut it all off in one swift motion. I threw the eleven inches into the lake and watched as the current carried it away.

_"She's trying to hard to look older,"_ I kept hearing his voice criticize.

_Stop!_ My heart cried. _What did I do to deserve this?_ All I tried to do was be closer to my "best friend."

I slapped the water with my hands and splashed it onto my face, washing away the make up I so diligently applied on this morning. I turned around and began to pound my fists against the bolder I sat on not too long ago. Cuts formed on my knuckles and my blood stained the stone. After my energy had been wasted mindlessly crying, I drifted off to sleep with my back against a tree trunk.

When I woke up I noticed that night time had already fallen. My parents probably didn't notice I was gone but if they did I would face the consequences when I got home.

By the time I got home, it was well past one in the morning. My parents were already sleeping as well as all the other neighbors were. I quietly trudged my way upstairs and into the bathroom across the hall. I ran my hands under the hot water but the sting was nothing compared to the burning sensation in my chest.

Grabbing the pre wrap tape and bandages, I encircled my hands with the white, sticky material. The burning subsided and I pulled out the sharp scissors from the bottom drawer and evened out my shoulder length hair. Cutting my bangs over my face, I let my fringe hang over my right eye. I stared at myself in the mirror.

_Who am I?_

I became the greatest thing I hated the most: being an Ikuto fangirl. Every girl always swooned at his good looks and I detested every single creature that did the same.

But then I looked at myself. _I love Ikuto. _He was my best friend whom I always admired and looked up to. I did my best for him and eventually came to fall for him; his brains, his personality, and yes, even his stunning looks. I didn't want to be like everyone else. I just wanted to be someone he could count on but it looked like I failed him...

No...It was the other way around, wasn't it? Wasn't he the one that let me fall?

The next couple days of school, I did everything in my power to avoid Saaya, Utau, and Ikuto. If I saw them at that moment, I wouldn't be able to keep on my mask.

I walked down to my previous classroom. I came back because I thought making friends with kids my age would be good for my life, and not walking under Ikuto's shadow all the time.

"Welcome back, Himamori," the teacher, once again, greeted mispronouncing my name. I stood in front of the classroom and scanned the room for an empty desk until a few whispers spread amongst the classroom.

"What is she doing here?" boys whispered.

"Isn't she supposed to be in _Tsukiyomi's_ class?" a boy spat in jealousy.

I stood there are still as a dead rock. None of these childish rumors were going to get to m-

"What happened? Did you get kicked out of the seniors' class because you were too stupid?" The girl in the back row teased.

"No," I replied calmly. _But I am stupid, stupid for following him._

"I get it, you think you're too good for them, so you left...or maybe it's because Ikuto thought you were annoying. Well, guess what? No body wants you in this class either! Get lost!" and then the other children started throwing pens and pencils, paper and erasers, sometimes markers and even books. There were a few cuts on my face from where the pens scratched me and a few purple-ish bumps where the books smacked me in the head. I would have to cover those up later so my parents wouldn't notice and so Ikuto wouldn't think I was uglier than I already was. But what I didn't know was that someone had been recording the whole thing.

I was hurt on the inside. That girl hit it right on the money. Ikuto didn't want me around, that's why I left. I didn't want to become a nuisance.

"Miss Himamori, please have a seat in any empty chair you'd like," the teacher offered trying to break the tension in the room.

Why was it that I constantly cried? No matter how many layers I encased my heart in, why would it always break away? Ikuto was the answer. That was why.

"Tch, she's crying! It looks like I figured it out, Haha!"

She was right, I was crying. I walked to the empty desk in the far left corner and sat down, pulling my hood up and over my head, covering my face almost entirely. I crossed my arms over my desk and – face down- silently sobbed into my sleeve.

"Remember to turn in your assignments tomorrow!" Sensei reminded us.

As I gathered my books and walked down the aisle, someone shoved me to the floor from behind. I quickly got up and walked desperately into the hallway. I could hear the laughter of the other children and the hushes of the teacher.

I honestly did not want to be here. It was humiliating. It was torture. Why did it feel as if the whole world was against me?

I bumped into a person in the hallway and landed on the floor. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Is that you, Amu?" I didn't have to look up to see it was Ikuto. He extended his hand out to me but I ignored his offer and stood up, dusting off the imaginary dirt from my clothing. As I began to walk away, he restricted my movement by grabbing a hold of my wrist.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I-" I began to speak but stopped myself. _He thinks your voice is super whiney and annoying. _I closed my mouth and stood still.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, making sure he didn't see my face and ran down the hall.

"Strange girl," I heard him whisper.

As I dashed out of the school, the local security guard saw me and yelled, "Oi! You can't go and skip school!" But did I care? Not at the moment.

After a block or so I slowed down to a walk. My stamina was unstoppable as a kid but now I could barely run a few hundred feet. I lifelessly took step by step until I reached my home. I came to the conclusion that no one was home seeing as the drive way was clear of any cars.

I walked into my room and grabbed my exact-o knife from my craft drawer. It was a long and thin metal rod with a triangular blade at the top. I watched myself in the mirror as I placed the blade to my neck and slowly etched away the skin above my Adams apple. Suddenly I stopped. At first it hurt but then a sweet relief washed over me. Putting the tip once again above the little lump in my throat I held it there for a second and then dragged it down to the base of my neck and in between my collar bone. It was as if a great pressure was released from my body.

"A-amu."

I dropped the silver tool, its harsh metal crashing with a metallic clink.  
I was shocked that someone was there watching me and I didn't notice.

_**Sometimes you just have to accept that some people can only be in your heart, not in your life.**_

* * *

**Meilin: Yeah...so I'm not really sure how popular this story will be. I'll probably edit this chapter in the near future. So if you want to get a PM from me whenever I fix this chapter, let me know!  
Ikuto: Who was that at the end? I bet you it's me. It's me, isn't it?  
Amu: If you wanna know, you have to stick around to find out.  
Meilin: I've already written half of the next chapter so review and I'll put it up. :D See you guys next time!**


	2. All Because A Pair of Sunglasses

**Meilin: UGH! I AM SO STRESSED! But thanks for all the reviews you guys left. It made me feel better ^.^  
Ikuto: No one cares...get on with the chapter.  
Meilin: Of COURSE you don't care...you're a boy! Stop being insensitive to my feelings! -cries-  
Ikuto: W-wait! Don't cry. Jeez, I can't handle the tears.  
Meilin: Amu!  
Amu: There there - pats Meilin's back- It'll be okay. Good Job Ikuto -_-  
Ikuto: I didn't do anything!**

**Amu: Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara - Just the Plot**

* * *

**All It Takes Is One Mistake – Chapter Two: **All because a pair of sunglasses

I was expecting her to yell at me, scream at me, but she didn't. She rushed over to me and held me in a tight embrace. She squeezed me tightly, thinking that I would die if she let go.

"Momma," I cried. "I'm sorry." I honestly didn't want to worry her. It was never my intention to drag anyone into my mess. My only thought was to get rid of the emotional pain with physical pain.

My mother and I talked about a few things, but I didn't tell her the reason I was cutting myself. She didn't press any further than she needed to and I was grateful for that. But she decided that I needed help.

"I set up daily sessions with a man named Dr. Aruto. He's a therapist as well as a doctor. He'll be helping you from now on, okay?" my mom explained.

"Aruto? That's a weird last name," I said almost emotionlessly.

"It's his first name. He says it'll help you become closer to him. Think of him as a friend, not a random adult. Your first session is with him tonight. Be there on time, okay?"

I gave her a reassuring nod and walked up to my room. The session tonight started at six and it was only half past noon. Sighing, I flopped on my bed, tummy first and buried my head into my pillow.

"_Ne, Ikuto?" My childhood self asked._

"_Hm?"_

"_If someone ever hurt me, what would you do?"_

"_I would beat him up," he said showing off his ten year old muscles._

"_You would?" I exclaimed._

"_Of course!"_

"What about now, Ikuto?" I whispered before I began dozing off. "You're hurting me and I'm hurting myself. What are you going to do now?"

_Ring!_ An obnoxious ringing came from my alarm clock. I looked at the time and sat on the edge of my bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. As my brain settled itself back in order, I noticed a note taped to my door.

_Amu,_

_Here's the address to Dr. Aruto's home._

_Please be there on time and wear this over your neck._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I grabbed the address and stuffed it in my pocket as well as the red and black neck chocker dangling on the hook. After clasping it around my neck, I noticed that the fabric completely covered up my cuts and scars. "Thanks, Mom." I smiled to myself.

I walked to the bus stop and sat on the bench. There were a few people waiting for the evening bus as well. Two women chatting away, three teenaged boys, and an old man were waiting along side of me. Finally a white bus pulled up and all boarded the vehicle. I sat in the back by myself blankly staring at the trees passing by.

_This is my stop,_ I thought to myself. I pulled on the red lever hanging above my head and made my way to the door. The two women were still chatting, the teenaged boys were chuckling and being boys, and the old man was talking on the phone about business.

_12001…12001…Oh, there it is._ I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, casually looking around and pretending not to be an awkward little girl.

"Ah, hello, you must be Amu Hinamori, right?"

"Iku-" Before saying anything else I noticed that he wasn't who I thought it was. "Um, Dr. Aruto?"

"That's me," he said smiling brightly. This man definitely wasn't Ikuto. He had this sincere aura surrounding him and his smile was calming. Ikuto on the other hand only had a smirk that made me feel anything but clam. "Come on in so we can get this session underway."

I waked in and stood in awe. The floor was pure black marble, the walls lined with gold décor, and the dual stair case was stunningly beautiful. "Wow," I said breathlessly.

"Thank you. A very important family member of mine helped me design it."

"He or she has fantastic taste and a brilliant eye for color."

Dr. Aruto let out a heartfelt laugh and motioned me to follow him. We sat down on a large couch in the middle of his living room.

"So Amu, what has been bothering you?" he asked. My hands were fidgeting in my lap as my eyes darted from left to right. "No need to worry. No one else is here until around seven."

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm not doing well in school anymore. I stopped paying attention a few weeks ago. I used to get straight A's but I feel like I don't have the motivation to move forward."

"What was your motivation before?"

"Um…my best friend, we used to hang out a lot as kids but now…"

"Did he just stop talking to you?"

"Yes…well no. It's complicated." I sighed. "He talks to me out side of school once in a while, but he never talks to me, makes eye contact with me, or hangs out with me. He's embarrassed to be my friend. He's even said so himself." I started to tear up and I tried to keep down my sniffles. Dr. Aruto handed me a box of tissues and waited a few minutes until I calmed down. "He means everything to me and yet he doesn't see me at all."

"And how have you been coping with this?" he questioned seriously.

My body suddenly tensed up. I was hoping that he wouldn't ask this question. I wanted to avoid it at all costs. Looking down at my lap and balling my hands into fists, I silently sobbed to myself.

"Amu, if you want me to help you, I need to know everything that you're doing."

With shaking hands, I unclasped the chocker and placed it on the couch beside me. Aruto stood up and walked over to me, lifting up my chin to take a better look at the scar. He left the room and came back with a white box. Inside the box had everything a doctor could possibly need from disinfecting cuts to stitching up any wound.

Instructing me to lie down on my back, he sat on the ground while I had my head propped up on the couch's armrest. It felt much like a fluffy pillow. He cleaned up my cut and bandaged gauze around my neck.

Helping me sit up, he placed his hands firmly on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes reminded me of someone's but at that moment I couldn't remember whose. "Listen, Amu. If you ever feel the need to cut yourself, call me right away, okay? I'll be the friend you can count on."

"I will. Thank you." The next thing I did not only surprised him but myself as well. I hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder. His large hand patted me on the back while his presence soothed me.

For the next forty five minutes, I spilled my heart out to Dr. Aruto. I spoke to him about Ikuto, without actually saying his name, and other personal things that I didn't even knew I had hidden deep within my heart. His therapy skills were something truly amazing.

_6:55 – It's just about time for me to leave. _As I attached the chocker around my neck, he approached me and handed me a stress ball. It was half black with a white dot and half white with a black dot. It resembled a ying and yang symbol. Wrapped around the ball were the words: _Even the darkness has a glimpse of light,_ and the opposite said: _And each light has a weakness but that weakness is nothing._ It was strange to think about, but it was somewhat true. I decided not to dwell on it too much at the moment.

"I know this won't help much, but before you do anything rash think of what we've talked about and squeeze this ball as much as you need…and maybe advertise my business to lost strangers along the way," he chuckled pointing to the small print on the ball. It read,

_Dr. Aruto T._

_Doctor and Therapist _

_Contact:_ _.T Violinist. com._

I giggled, "Yes, sir." I placed the orb in my jacket pocket and turned towards the door.

"One last thing before you go, Amu. Promise me that you will try to get your precious friend back. You probably think that it's impossible, but it will pay off."

"I'll do my best." He held out his pinky which put my little pinky to shame and we linked them in an eternal bond. It was slightly childish but starting from the beginning and taking small steps was probably what I needed.

I bade my farewells until tomorrow and stepped out under the night sky. My upper chest and face were hit with bone chilling winds. It was quite cold tonight. Zipping up my jacket and pulling up my hoodie, I quickly scurried off to the bus stop where I had gotten off earlier. It was a silent ride back home for me since no one else was on this bus: just me and the bus driver…awkward.

"Momma, I'm home," I said wearily. When I didn't receive an answer I went into the kitchen right away. Mom wasn't usually home; she was a single parent who had to work after all. Finding a sticky note on the fridge like I expected, I peeled it off and read it to myself.

_Amu,_

_I had a call to do an interview for Patissiere Paris Magazine.  
I'm going to be interviewing four talented kids: Amano, Kashino, Hanabusa and Aido.  
They apparently won a famous chef's competition called the Grand Prix and I'm in charge of getting all the details.  
Sorry I couldn't be there to listen about your first day with Dr. Aruto. Tell me all about it when I get back. I love you._

_~Mom  
_

I threw the sticky note away in the garbage can and grabbed a coke from the refrigerator. This wasn't anything new. My mom was always out traveling the world and I didn't mind. I didn't want to hold her back from doing what she loved.

Throwing my body on the couch and hoisting my feet up on the coffee table, I sipped on my carbonated beverage and began thinking to myself. I came to a few conclusions. My life isn't bad at all. I knew there were many people who had it worse than I did. I felt bad knowing that and I still hated the way my life was treating me. My mom was never around, my dad had passed away some time ago, and now the closest person I held dear deserted me. I was all alone. I felt forgotten, like I wasn't needed. It was as if I had no purpose in life. But I wasn't going to let that stop me. I made Dr. Aruto a promise and I was going to keep it the best way I could.

The sun rose the following day and I had to prepare myself for school. Wonderful. Slipping on my skirt, blouse, blazer, leg warmers, tie, and the additional neck chocker, I sat down in front of my vanity and grabbed a make up brush and lightly dipped it into the container of foundation.

_Hire a make up artist 'cause it looks like someone just caked your face…_

I dropped the brush on the table and knitted my eyebrows together. _Who was I trying to impress? Oh that's right…Ikuto._But no longer did I need to ready myself to the extent of wanting attention. I was just going to be me, like Dr. Aruto said, and live my life.

"Himamori, Amu! This is the fifth time you're late for class." The clumsy sensei scolded.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Do you have a note explaining why you're late? Maybe an excuse?"

"Would you count almost getting hit by a truck an excuse?" I asked. I was not joking. On the way to school this morning an old lady shoved me off the side walk and I almost got hit by a semi.

"No stupid sass, Himamori. Meet me for detention everyday for the next two weeks!"

"Two weeks? That's unfair!"

"Then how about three weeks?"

"No thanks," I grumbled. I walked with my head down. The other kids were laughing at me and gossiping once again. You thought I would be used to it by now, didn't you? But, no, it just opened the wounds wider and cut even deeper.

One week passed and today's class surprisingly went by quickly. After the bell rang I was in the bathroom. Why? Because I had to pee. Right as I walked out of the stall and washed my hands, the two airheads of the school walked in.

"Look what we have here, it's the loner!" Saaya laughed.

"We haven't seen you in a few weeks, Amu," Utau stated. "How come? Are you too busy being shunned by everyone? I've heard it all: everyone hates you. You're a stupid – wanna be freshman who wants to be like me and Saaya."

"Back off! I don't want to be anything like the two of you!" I screamed. I pushed passed both of them and extended my right arm to push open the door but Utau grabbed my arm.

"Who wouldn't want to be like me? I'm gorgeous, I have money, and I can sing, unlike you. You're the complete opposite."

That was it. "Let go of me." I tugged my arm to force her to release my arm. She stumbled slightly causing her giant sunglasses to slip from her head.

_Crack…Oh no, that did not sound good._

"You freak! Those sunglasses cost more than your entire house and you broke them!" Utau was furious. She stared down at her glasses and "wept". "My poor babies."

"Wow, those were pretty crappy glasses if they broke that easily," I mocked. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"You're going to pay for that!" Suddenly, the blonde senior launched her body at me grabbing my neck and attempting to strangle me. On impact, I wobbled backwards and my back hit the back of the door. The door had reverse hinges so of course it would swing open. Tumbling backwards, Utau's weight caused me to fall on my back. She continuously tried to choke me with her long, slender fingers. Before I knew it, a crowd of people gathered around chanting, "Yeah, Utau, give it to her good!" or "Give that freak what she deserves!" Even Saaya was in the back watching closely former her hands as if she was also choking me.

"You stupid girl, just get lost!" With all her strength she landed a blow straight on my left eye. It hurt like hell, especially because she was wearing a mad-large diamond "X" shaped ring. When she retracted her hand, I used this opportunity to push her off me and get to my hands and knees to stand up. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough. She grabbed onto the back of my blazer and tugged me towards her attempting to grab at my neck again. She didn't succeed in wrapping her hands around me again, but she did accomplish ripping off my neck choker.

Everyone gasped…including me. Why did I gasp too? Because Ikuto was standing right in front of me right as the chocker was pulled off.

"Oh my gosh! Hinamori, Amu is a sushi killer!" Screeched the awkward redhead standing in the back.

"It's suicide, Saaya, _suicide_," some random student corrected.

"Amu, what are all those scars and cuts doing on your neck?" Ikuto asked.

I instantly covered my neck. Ikuto was staring at me, Utau and Saaya were staring at me, and everyone was staring at me. What was I? Was I an experiment put on display? Had they not seen someone cut themselves before? What did I do next? I fled the scene and ran away, like the coward I was.

_Now I'm even more of a freak than I already was…How did this happen? It was all because a pair of sunglasses._

_**I care way too much about people who don't care for me at all.**_

**End Chapter Two - Upcoming: Chapter Three**

* * *

**Meilin: Okay I have a few questions to ask the ladies and gentlemen out there. These are HONEST questions and I need you to be considerate of my feelings. I know that sounded so stupid and corny but I really need your help.**

**I like this guy and I have a feeling he likes me back. He says he'll always be there for me no matter what happens. We were randomly talking about kisses and he said he'd give me one the next time we'd meet (and I blushed even though he couldn't see me - this was over text btw) BUT THEN he had to open his big mouth again and said that he thinks it's weird that girls think kisses mean your instantly dating...he said a kiss can be casual... but I'm confused. He doesn't seem like the type of guy to say something like that. Don't get me wrong, he's not a jerk at all. He is so sweet and honestly, i think he's been the only one out there that has comforted me with my problem... I don't know what I should do. By best guy friend says I sshould take the initiative and ask him out...but I want him to ask me. my bestie says that he's afraid to ask me...GUYS is this true? Are guys really afraid to ask girls out? Please help me. Don't make fun of me please, because this is a really sensitive subject to me. Thanks for your help.**

**And don't forget to review the story. Thanks!**

**Ikuto: You're too touchy on these things. Why ask? You know that you're gonna cry if someone says something mean.**  
**Amu: It's because she wants to be strong, right Meilin?**  
**Meilin: Yeah, I kinda have an outer character like you, Amu. I have a confident "cool and spicy" outside, but an insecure "loser" feeling on the inside. I just want to be stronger somehow.**  
**Ikuto: -walks over to Meilin and gives her a hug, pats her on the head-**  
**Meilin: - wide eyes- I-Ikuto? -hugs back-**  
**Amu: Aw! He's trying to comfort you.**  
**Ikuto: Shut up...**  
**Meilin: It's okay. Thanks Ikuto. I appreciate it. And I also appreciate reviews! :D**


	3. Actions speak Louder than Words?

**Meilin: Thanks for everyone's help on my boy problems! Most of you told me to ask him instead of waiting but I've decided not to do that. I'm trying to build up a solid friendship before we take it any further. Don't get me wrong, I want to date him, but I don't want to ruin anything by rushing it. BUT he did ask me out and we're going swimming together as long as it doesnt storm. Im extrememly nervous but my "character" doesn't get nervous so we'll see if this makes or breaks me. Anyway we'll see how it goes and I'll definitely keep you posted!**

**Ikuto: Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara - Just the Plot!**

* * *

**All It Takes Is One Mistake - Chapter Three: Actions speak louder than words? I don't think so.**

I heard their insults, all of them. Each one freshly cutting open another wound I didn't need. I felt hallow and empty. Why wasn't there anyone there to catch me when I fell? More importantly, why didn't Ikuto come rushing after me? I was humiliated…and what did he do to help me?

Nothing…

…absolutely nothing.

I knew it was unfair of me to blame Ikuto for all that happened but at this point I didn't care in the least. There was no one at home to run to in my time of need, I couldn't go there. I didn't have a single friend – whatever that was - to go to and vent about my feelings. Pathetic, right?

As I rushed down the halls of the school, gripping onto my backpack strap for dear life, I was hoping that he would chase after me. Boy, was I a fool to believe that. No one came, no footsteps were heard…he didn't come. I fled off to my house and slammed open the door, leaving a dent in my wall from the doorknob.

"What am I doing here?" I yelled to the skies, in this case the roof. Tears leaked from each corner of my eyes and I didn't bother to wipe them away. I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out the ying and yang stress ball. With all my fury, confusion and strength, I blindly chucked the spherical object. Oblivious as to where I threw it, I heard glass shattering. Immediately I felt my temper stop to a chill. But then my heart raced. It felt…good.

I picked up the ball from outside, leaving the broken window glass to lie defenselessly on the ground, walked back into the house, and threw it again. This time the ball hit the glass and got stuck there. Half of it was inside my house and the other was outside. This did not give me the satisfaction of hearing the glass shatter to pieces. Gripping my hand into a fist, I mindlessly punched the ball and it went flying into the yard. My hand was now stuck, lucky me. The jagged edges pierced my wrist and left marks on my arm and blood freely traveled down the window. I was stupid, I knew it and yet I couldn't help myself.

I could feel myself getting lightheaded. I didn't loose too much blood but I tend to get dizzy after losing a good amount. What was is called, anemia right?

At this point I could feel myself slipping away, but I couldn't just leave myself like this. I made a promise and I was always taught to keep my promises. Dr. Aruto popped up into my mind and I remember him telling me to seek him when I needed him most. Right now, I needed him.

At his doorstep, I fell to my knees. Blood still dripped down my arms. My brain wasn't functioning as it should have. Stopping the bleeding would have been smart but…I sighed.

Lightly, I tapped on Aruto's door. He opened it and looked confused as to who he opened the door for.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'm dirtying your porch with my disgusting blood," I bitterly laughed.

He looked down at me, scolded me like the father I always dreamed of having, and he lifted me up. He ignored the fact that I stained his neatly pressed white button up with the ounces of blood spilling from my body.

Aruto gently placed me on his couch and once again pulled out his first aid kit. "You know, I should have a first aid kit just for you," he wittily laughed. If that came from anyone else, they would have been punched, but somehow his light hearted aura made me giggle too. But we both knew that we had some business to get down to.

"Amu, what happened to you? You were doing so well."

"I didn't start it! These girls at school, they…th-they," again I felt my sanity slipping away. I grabbed the sides of my head and yanked on my hair, my eyes focused on the floor but actually seeing nothing. "She pulled it off," I said unconsciously unclasping my neck chocker. "And he saw these, he saw my hideous scars." Pulling my hands down from my head and around my neck I tried to choke myself vigorously. "He knows I cut myself – they all know! And now he thinks I'm a freak!" I sobbed uncontrollably. It hurt. It really did. Whether or not I loved Ikuto, he was my best friend, and losing someone as close to you as he was to me crushed me. It didn't matter what our status was, he was a person dear to my heart. He probably made up ninety percent of it and all of a sudden, he left, leaving only ten percent left. Excuse me; make that three percent, my father made up the other seven percent of my existence.

"Amu, calm down, Amu!" Aruto grabbed my wrists and forcefully pulled them away from my body. He pulled me close to him and I hung onto his warmth for dear life. I was loosing my mind.

"P-please help me! Please help me; I don't know what I'm doing." I broke out into hysterics; tears flowing from my eyes as if someone turned a full water bottle upside down, dumping out its contents. "Dr. Aruto, what's wrong with me? What did I do to deserve this? Why was I born this way? Why do you keep helping me when there's no hope left? Just give up on me and let me die! I'm only taking up space-"

"That's enough!" He yelled. It frightened me a little bit, that was for sure. He never rose his voice, not once had he ever done that. He gripped me tightly and patted my head. His tone was gentler now, softer, and kinder. "No one in this world, especially you, deserves this kind of pain. I know it's scary and I understand what you're feeling. I want to help you. You deserve to be happy and I'm going to help you get there. Don't give up on yourself."

"I don't even know what to live for anymore," I admitted. I lost hope a long time ago and there was nothing I could do. I fell down and it was beginning to be a struggle to get up again. I snuggled into Aruto's arms and sobbed my last few tears. "I need you," I whispered softly. "I need you here, Ikuto." Sniffing, I said his name once more. "I-Ikuto."

**Aruto's POV**

_Ikuto?_ I thought. So this must have been the "he" she was referring to earlier. The poor girl had no father and her mother was hardly around. She was practically raising herself and her only means to move on, Ikuto, had abandoned her.

"Amu," I called shaking her lightly. She had gone limp in my arms so I assumed she was tired and was about to fall asleep. However, I did not reveal the names of my patients to anyone. Therefore they have to leave before seven before anyone returns home. She looked up at me with her puffy red eyes and waited for my instruction. "Go wash up your face in the bathroom and let's put a bag of frozen peas on your eye before it swells up more."

"Hai," she replied weakly. She rubbed her eyes and scurried off into the back.

Standing up and stretching my back, I walked into the kitchen where the little green vegetables were hidden. I grabbed the bag from its frozen cell and returned to the living room. Sitting on the couch, I heard the front door open.

"Dad." _Oh no. What is he doing back so early?_

"Son, what are you doing back so early?" I questioned him.

"Practice was cancelled," he replied bluntly. "Dad, did you have another patient come to the house? There's freaking blood everywhere. At least get it cleaned up, the neighbors are going to think you murdered someone."

"That is no way to speak to me, young man." What had gotten into him? "And have respect for my patients. They're going through rough times."

"Respect? Hah! Don't make me laugh. They're nothing but messed up freaks who just want attention and pity." Why was my son so angry? He never had a temper like this before. "Rough times? Big whoop, we all have bad days and you know what, they need to suck it up and deal with it. And if they can't do something as simple as that then they can just go and disappear. Good for nothing waste of space." He snapped.

_Gasp!_ I turned my head to towards the bathroom hallway and saw Amu trying to keep in her sobs. He hands were tightly clasped over her mouth and nose. She sunk into the corner and hid in the shadow of an unlit hallway. I could tell it was getting harder for her to breathe.

"Ikuto, I know your mother and I raised you better than that! What happened to you?" How unbelievable, Ikuto was always a gentleman when it came to people in need. What in the world went on?

"Reality hit me in the face, that's what happened. If I need to be a man about my problems, then so does that patient who came in here. And I would go tell that person to go die but it looks like he already did on our porch."

"I've heard enough out of you!" I walked over towards him and slapped him, his head cocking over to the side. "You better get things straight. You talk about handling your problems like a man, but you're a coward for saying those things. Go to your room and think about what you've said. You've hurt her enough!"

"What? Hurt who?"

"To your room, now, Ikuto!"

My sorry excuse for a son, trudged up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut. I had no idea that Amu was Ikuto's best friend from childhood. You see, I was always traveling the world trying to learn different therapy techniques and helping out people in need, so I was almost never home for long periods of time. And even if I was, I would be home late from working at the hospital.

Sighing at my son's poor behavior, I turned to Amu. I needed to fix this mess. As I made my way to the dark corner, Amu was hiding in, she suddenly sprung up and dashed for the door. Of course, I ran after her. I was not going to leave her alone in the condition she was in.

She was devastated, hurt and confused. She felt as if I lied to her. Ikuto had said everything she thought about herself: a freak and nothing but a waste of space. I tried reassuring Amu that she was none of those things, and she seemed to trust in me at the moment but Ikuto had to open his big mouth.

There I found her sitting down by the river side. "Amu."

"Please go away, I don't want to talk right now."

"I'm sorry."

"For what, you didn't say anything." She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head down.

"Look, Ikuto didn't mean any of those things. He's just in a bad mood."

"He meant every word. Those aren't things you say on accident. He changed, I knew it too, but I didn't want to believe it."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, a comfortable silence, before saying, "Listen, Amu, honey, it's going to take some time."

"I'm sorry. I really don't want to talk about this Arut…Um, I mean, Mr. Ts…Mr. Tsuki...yomi. I'm tired, I'm loosing my mind and I just want to go to sleep. I'm going home." She stood up and dusted off her pants.

"Amu, promise me you won't give up."

She forced on a weak smile and said, "I'm doing my best," and walked off, her silhouette vanishing behind a cloak of darkness.

_**You might have lost someone who didn't care for you, but it was his loss because he lost someone who would've treated him with the greatest love.**_

**End Chapter Three – Upcoming: Chapter Four**

* * *

**Meilin: And there it is! Poor Ikuto didn't know that Amu was at his house and poor Amu didn't know that Aruto was related to Ikuto. Sigh. Okay so it's 1:00 AM my time and I have to work at 10 AM (I'm not a morning person so this is early) and it's the fourth of july...and I'm working...fun. Anyways, Have a good day everyone and watch the beautiful fireworks with someone important to you!  
Ikuto: Please R&R!  
Amu: And any advice on Meilin's boy problems would be greatly appreciated :)  
Meilin: Fireworks...they're kinda like shooting starts, right? So let's everyone make a wish upon those stars and think of me as you watch them. Thanks again and see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Once Something Is Gone, You'll Know

ho

**Meilin: HOLY CRAP PEOPLE, THERE HAS BEEN SO MUCH GOING ON! I AM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THIS HORRIBLE UPDATE.  
First off, I would like to thank the people sticking with me. It has been a crazy few weeks. But lemme start with some things you might want to hear,**

**BOY PROBLEM UPDATE:  
We decided to date right now because our schedules are too different and we didn't want to go out but not ever see each other. So for right now we're going to take it slow and be super close friends and see where things go from there. I don't want to rush anything and end up losing him, cuz I've lost a friend before and it sucks...really badly.**

**FANFICTION UPDATE:  
So...I'm not sure where this story is going anymore, I've almost lost interst in it but I'm not going to stop because I hate giving up...So LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY AND I'LL MAKE IT HAPPEN.**

COMPUTER UPDATE:  
I GOT A NEW LAPTOP! So it'll be easier for me to update faster. I got it engraved and double checked all the spelling and stuff, but the person who made my custom VAIO MESSED UP THE FREAKING WRITTING! but I stilll love the computer. The keyboard GLOWS/ LIGHTS UP in the dark so I can type in the dark when everyone's sleeping. hehee... anyway...

**again sorry for the long wait and sorry for the crappy chapter...i really did not like this one and it took me forever to write. WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS! READ ON!**

* * *

**All It Takes Is One Mistake – Chapter Four: Once something is gone, you'll know**

After I left Aru- Uh, after I left Mr. Tsukiyomi's home, I traveled to my own, knowing that no one would be there to greet me. Nothing in particular was running through my mind, no, there were too many things to count that I didn't know what I was thinking.

No wonder Ikuto stopped being my friend so long time ago. He already knew I was going to turn out this way. I was everything he hated.

I honestly was doing the best I could to keep my promise to Aru- ugh, I mean Mr. Tsukiyomi – changing his name got some getting used to. I tried to keep my promise to him, really, I did but every little thing my eyes laid upon, I thought about what I could do to harm myself with it.

I wandered lifelessly into my home, wondering when the air had become so bone chilling. Oh, right, I left the door open and the busted windows unattended. I didn't have the energy to clean it up, so I left it there.

I was tired of being depressed, looked down upon, threatened and being called names because of the way I lived my life. I wanted to change but nothing I did ever seemed to be the right thing to do.

Unexpectedly, my phone rang within its confined space in my pocket. Without looking at the caller ID first, I opened it unaware of whom I was speaking to.

"Hello?" I said almost in a trance like state.

"Amu, I wanted to call to make sure you got home safely."

"Oh, Mr. Tsu-"

"Call me Aruto. Remember, I'm your friend, not your superior."

"…Yes, I'm home." I heard a breath of relief on the other end of the phone line. And before he had a chance to speak, I interrupted him. "I want to apologize. I never would have gone to your house had I known Ikuto was your son. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. He's the mirrored image of you but I was too stupid to put together the pieces."

"You're not stupid, Amu. You really aren't. You are just confused and I still want to help you. Yes, Ikuto is my son. I'm sorry he said those things."

I didn't say anything after that. What could I have said? Ikuto was right; no normal person would cut themselves, like I did – me, a freak. Unconsciously, I disconnected the line between Aruto and I. The phone slipped from my hand and broke in half, shattering, just as my heart did.

Suddenly, another line rang. I looked at my cell phone, that wasn't it. It rang again and I looked over – it was the landline. I picked it up and lifelessly answered, "Hello?"

"Good evening, my name is Amano Ichigo. I'm trying to reach Hinamori Amu."

"This is she."

"I'm calling to let you know about the accident that happened here at the Grand Prix."

_Grand Prix? Why does that sound so familiar?_

"Grand Prix?" I asked.

"Yes. One of the teams…during the c-competition," she tried explaining. I heard some shuffling over the phone and a male started speaking to me.

"Hinamori Amu, this is Kashino Makoto. I am Amano's teammate. Our entire team is here to tell you that there was an accident during the Grand Prix here in Paris, France. Everyone one of the news and camera crews…were killed. And I'm sorry to say…your mother was one of them."

My eyes grew wide. My heart clenched and my breathing stopped. "This…can't be happening to me."

"Her body is being sent back to Japan on our costs and a funeral will be held for her in two weeks time. We send you our condolences."

I could hear the dead beeps of the dial tone as the phone swung back and forth from its cord. Hot, burning liquid trailed down my cheeks. Was Kami angry with me? Did I do something wrong to deserve this?

My father passed away, my best friend no longer acknowledged my existence, and the only family I had left suddenly died.

Screams – the sounds of despair that shouted from my mouth. These were not silent cries. I cried as if this were the first time someone had taken something precious to me. I felt as if the whole world was placed on my shoulders and I let it fall. There was no greater pain than losing someone close to your heart. I'm sure you could understand.

Was my life really going to play like this? Was I honestly going to go through life losing everyone I came into contact with?

Do you know how hard this was for me? Can you feel my pain?

Only was it hours later that my sobs became unheard. I fell asleep against the wall in the far corner of the room, forgotten and invisible – just how I wanted it to be.

Though when I woke up the next morning, I didn't expect to see the one person who wanted to keep his distance from me.

"Amu! Are you okay? Wake up!"

I opened my eyes, rubbing the dried tears from the cracks of my eyes. I blinked away the tiredness and focus on the blue blur before me. "Ikuto, what are you doing here?" I snapped. _I'm sorry._ It came out angry but I didn't mean it.

"Well excuse me for worrying. You didn't answer your phone yesterday!" He exclaimed.

"I was…busy."

"Busy doing what- Skipping school?"

At that time, he caught my attention. "What are you talking about? I didn't skip school!"

He pulled out his phone and opened up the calendar application.

"Oh really, then what were you doing?" He asked showing me today's date.

"It's Wednesday?" _I slept through all of Tuesday!_

He gave me a strange look. "Duh, what other day would it be?"

"…"

"Anyway, what happened here? You didn't answer your phone, you didn't come to school, and I came to your house to find you and your house looking like it got bombed and I found you unconscious!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and tucked them underneath my underarms, hiding my scars and cuts. I didn't want him to see. Being called a freak was the last thing I needed right now.

How was I supposed to explain to him what happened to my house without telling him about my "cutting problem"?

"Amu, tell me what happened. You use to always tell me everything. What changed?" He asked. I laughed inwardly. It was time for me to give it to him straight. If he wanted to know then this was my only chance to tell him.

"_What happened_? You stopped visiting me, you abandoned me for Kukai, everyone is leaving me and I can't take it anymore!" I pounded my small fists against his chest while yelling and screaming. "All I had remaining are disappearing! They're all leaving me!"

_Why Ikuto? For so long my heart wanted to hold you close but it has been hurt too many times to understand how to grip on. I want to hate you, I want to push you away, and I want so much to forget about you, but I can't. I love you to the extend that it hurts me, no matter how far you are from my reach I can't let you go, and I know you've forgotten me, but I could never in my wildest dreams forget who you are._

"_**You're**_leaving me!" I was running out of breath. They became short and strained. "No, you already left me!" I gripped onto his shirt, wrinkling it in my clenched fists, and cried so uncontrollably that I had forgotten about my scars. "Look what you've done to me," I whispered to myself. It was quiet, quiet as the midnight air at a graveyard, and he heard what I said.

Ikuto, I thought he would scold me, call me a freak like he did the last time. He didn't and it made me happy. He held me close, tight, even and he stroked my pink hair. "Amu, I haven't left. I'm right here. I'm sorry, I know I've been hanging out with Kukai but I didn't mean to make it look like I abandoned you."

"Then why aren't you ever there when I need you?" I cried into his shoulder.

"Amu…" He said with a hint of guilt.

"I heard what you had to say about me. I heard you talking to Saaya about me behind my back! If you didn't want me around why didn't you just tell me? Why did you have to tell her I was being 'too clingy'? Do you know how embarrassing that was for me!"

"You…heard that?" So it was true after all.

I pushed him away and wiped my face with my arms.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean any harm by it, honest." He said to me. He gently grabbed my wrist in his hands and kissed my scars. So he did notice them. Why didn't he say anything? Why was he trying to comfort me when I already heard what he had to say?

After kissing them, he traced his thumb over my wounds softly. Instantly, my face reddened in surprised and embarrassment. "Gosh Amu, do you know how much it scared me when I found your house in pieces? I thought something bad happened to you."

There were a few minutes of silence, a tension fill air floating over us. It wasn't awkward but there were things that needed to be said.

"I thought you didn't care about me."

"What made you think that?"

Sure, I was angry at him, I was upset, and lost, but I couldn't find the strength to pull away.

"You said it yourself." I answered. His brows furrowed together and his eyes flashed in annoyance. He was not happy that I said that.

"When did I ever say that?"

"I'm a freak who wants pity and attention…I can't man up and face my problems….I don't deserve to live so I should die…on your porch. That's what you said the day your practice got cancelled, right?"

He was still, unable to move because of the shock. Indeed, he said those things and he remembered them clearly.

"That was me, Ikuto. I'm your dad's patient. Please, go home and tell your dad I won't be needing his services anymore. I don't have money to pay for sessions anymore."

I stood up and turned my back towards him. I thought about all the great things I had when I was younger and all that had happened up until now. And I came to something I didn't understand.

"You know, Ikuto, I understand that there are people out there who have it much worse than I do, but that doesn't mean the pain is any less worse. All I ever wanted was for you to stay by my side and be the friend I needed but maybe I was asking for too much."

I turned around and forced a smile on my face while I cried. I could hardly make out the features on Ikuto's face.

"Thanks for everything up until now. Maybe things would have happened differently if…"

"Amu…" I could hear the hurt in his voice. I knew the words I was telling were hurting him, but it wasn't my main intention. I wanted him to hear my story.

I laughed a bitter chuckle while my heart stung. "I just want to die, Ikuto, I really do."

"Stop that!" Ikuto belted as he hugged me from behind. "I'm sorry I was a jerk, I didn't mean for any of this to happen! Please don't give up on yourself."

He hugged me close, but I didn't make any attempt to return the gesture. It was just too good to be true. I slightly pushed Ikuto away, just enough to see his face, and sighed sadly.

"Ikuto, I need you to go home. I have some things to do." _I have to sell this house, I have to go find a job, and I need to send in a drop out letter to Tsukasa, our principle._ He looked at me with extreme worry. "Please, Ikuto. I need some time to figure things out."

"I don't know if leaving you alone is a good idea. I don't want you doing something that you're going to regret."

"I'm not going to kill myself, I at least owe your dad that much. I promise I won't do anything to harm my body." He looked at me with disbelief. "I promise. Now go and tell your dad I said thank you."

After a while of debating to himself, he finally agreed to leave me alone.

"Wait," I pleaded. "Can you help me replace my windows and clean up my house a little bit?"

He smiled at me. "Of course."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag from the bottom drawer. I needed to clean up the glass that was loitering slightly beyond the front door. As if he read my mind, Ikuto snatched the bag from my hand and started to pick up the blood stained glass.

"You're not getting anywhere near these broken shards. I'll clean up here."

Finding no point in arguing back, I walked around the house, picking up things that needed to be thrown away, dusted, and tidied up. I placed the swing phone cord back in its rightful place, the stress ball that I previously threw out the window was now washed and in my jacket pocket, and most of my clothing were secretly packed away in a suitcase under my bed. Ikuto didn't have to know.

I heard my name being called from downstairs so I took the opportunity to meet with the person calling my name before he ended up finding my luggage.

"I finished cleaning up the glass and I'm going to come back tomorrow to replace your windows."

"What about school," I asked him. "You can't skip."

"Then we can go home together after school and then I'll fix your windows."

"I'm not going back to school, Ikuto. I can't."

"Amu, I promise Saaya and Utau won't get anywhere near you and I promise not to leave you for Kukai."

"That's not it…I just can't go back. I'm not going but I still want you to come over tomorrow. Promise me?"

"You have to go to school. You can't run away just because everyone thinks you're-"

"A freak?"

"No, I was going to say different." I rolled my eyes at him. That's not what he was going to say.

He placed the tools that he was using down on the ground and came over to me. I was currently looking at the trash pile that lied beneath me but he cupped my cheeks in his hand and forced me – in a gentle manner- to look at him. "Please, go to school with me. I will make sure that no one gets to you. I'll protect you myself. Let me prove to you that I'm still the same Ikuto you knew back when we were kids."

I _really_ didn't want to go back to school, but there was a person there who I needed help from and that person was none other than our principle, Tsukasa.

The next day, I nervously walked into the school. All eyes were on me, staring holes into the back of my head.

"What is she doing back?"

"I thought she was gone for good."

"Why didn't anyone throw her in the wacky shack?"

Each word pierced me deeper than any sharpened knife. _The wacky shack, really? Was I honestly that bad? _My hands were tightly fisted around my school skirt, I was trembling, physically shaking, and my lip punctured my bottom lip.

I felt Ikuto's hand shelter mine as he squeezed it comfortingly. How could such a person be so kind when his words were so vulgar? This was the fall of human nature, I guess.

"Ikuto!" Saaya belched, running down the hallway. "Why are you with _that_?"

I shot her a glare, which surprised even myself. I didn't think I had anymore fight in me.

"Don't call her that. I'm with Amu because she's my best friend."

"But she's a freak!"

_A freak, huh? Is that something I will always be labeled as?_

"You know what, Saaya, and this goes out to all of you guys," he said pointing out to the crowed that had somehow formed, "I said the same thing, but that doesn't make us normal. Calling people names doesn't make us an better…and I learned that the hard way when I almost lost something precious to me." He looked at me when he preached those last few words.

It warmed my heart to know that he still cared for me, it did. But that didn't make my problems disappear and that certainly didn't make my situation any better. I still had to do some things to get my life above passing.

Just before Saaya was about to spew out another insult – and I thank Kami for this- the bell rang and everyone dispersed and headed off to class.

"I'll meet you outside after class, okay?" Ikuto said giving me a small kiss on my forehead. We parted out separate ways. He headed to class but I didn't. I headed off to the opposite direction – to Tsukasa's office.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." I heard from behind the door. I placed my hand on the cool metal knob before twisting the door open. "Ah, Amu, what can I do for you today?"

I pulled out a letter from my back pocket and handed it to him where he opened it with much grace. He gave me a confused, yet sad expression.

"What's the reason for your leaving?" He asked me.

"I can no longer pay for class. I can't afford going to school." I explained. I was hoping that he wouldn't press any further but luck was not on my side. He got all the information from me, every last detail.

It turned out that he was close friends with Ikuto's dad. Tsukasa didn't judge me when I told him about my therapy sessions, which by the way I told him I couldn't afford either, and Tsukasa let me drop out of school without putting it on my record.

Meeting with him went better than I had expected. Not only did he help me put my home on the market (after Ikuto and I refurbished it, of course), he also helped me get into a community homeless shelter. I didn't want to be adopted by foster people, I didn't want to replace my mom. I would live in a community center with a bunch of kids who didn't have any parents, just like me.

Although I still ended up jobless, a homeless shelter wasn't too bad. I've been living there for the past three weeks and the people there were nice. For once I felt as if I had a real family.

But through all this, one important person was missing from this picture.

-  
"Ah, Ikuto, there you are. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Oh, principle Tsukasa, what can I help you with?"

Tsukasa was holding a black box about four inches across and one inch in width. It was topped with a white bow that had Midori's name engraved on it.

"Could you give this to Midori the next time Amu goes to visit her? I won't be able to make it but I still want her to have this." He handed Ikuto the box with a sad smile plastered on his face.

"What?" The boy said obviously confused.

"Amu is going to the cemetery later today and I want you to bring this to Midori," he explained.

"Can't I just give this to Amu so she can bring it to her mother?"

"You could, but I think that it would be good for Amu if she had a shoulder to cry on."

"Principle Tsukasa, what do you mean? Why would Amu need comforting?"

Tsukasa stared at him. Both persons were clearly not on the same page here. But then Tsukasa knew…

"She hadn't told you yet, has she?"

"What hasn't she told me?"

"Ikuto…Amu's mother passed away…"

* * *

**End Chapter Four - Upcoming: Chapter Five**

* * *

**Meilin: DUN DUN DUN! What will ikuto do now that he found out?  
Ikuto: WHy didn't Amu tell me in the first place?  
Amu: Cuz I didn't want to worry you!  
Meilin: HUSH! No more giving out details. LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY SO I CAN FINISH IT!**

**Until next time my lovelies :D**


	5. Together

** Meilin: You guys have permission to hate me.. -_-  
Amu: Why?  
Meilin: 1) I hate this chapter...I actually kind of hate this story. I got writer's block so many times and wanted soooo badly just to quit this story. But i've never stopped one so i HAD to force myself to finish for you guys. :)  
Ikuto: Is there another reason?  
Meilin: Yes, second, i told you i could update faster because I got a new laptop, that still applies, but i dislike this story so much that updating wasn't my priority. in any case, i hope those of you who are still out there like this chapter...**

**Amu: aznpride16xx does not own shugo chara - just the plot!**

* * *

**All It Takes Is One Mistake – Chapter Five: Together**

As I knelt down in front of my mother's casket, I placed my hand on top of hers. Her hands – they were so cold. I would never get to feel the loving and comfortable warmth of her body heat ever again.

"Mom, why did you leave me so soon? I need you right now." How could tears burn so much when they were nothing but liquid behind the eyes? My throat all of a sudden became dry, unable to gasp at the air, my ears flared up, and hands became numb. "What do I do?"

I gripped onto the polished wood that encased my mother's body. Clutching onto it for dear life, I screamed and cried. It really felt like I lost everything. Have you ever felt as if your life was completely empty? Like there was nothing for you to do and your body was on the brink of not existing? I felt that way, yet some sort of chain was binding me to the earth.

"Why didn't you take me with you, Mama?"

Collapsing onto the floor before the foot of her coffin, I held a hand over my mouth as I wept uncontrollably. "You had so much talent; so much to offer, and everyone loved you. Why couldn't I have gone in your place?"

A small shock made its way through my body when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see none other than Aruto towering over me. How did he always know where to find me? Immediately he opened his arms out to me and I ran to them without hesitation. Being the caring man he was, the Ikuto look-a-like, brought me to his home and made me a piping hot cup of calming tea. Though my stomach wasn't in the mood to ingest anything, the warmth and the aroma settled my mind down a bit.

He also threw a blanket around my shoulders to stop my shivering body. "Thank you," I whispered quietly. He sat down next to me and asked me:

"Have you stopped attending my sessions because of this Amu?"

I nodded. "My mother paid for my therapy sessions with you. I don't have any money to give you myself."

For a while, Ikuto's father didn't say anything. I mean, it was understandable - no matter how badly he wanted to help me, no one worked for free.

"It's been a few weeks, but Ikuto hasn't really noticed. Not that he needs to be there all the time…but…it would have been nice."

"Does he know?"

I assumed he was talking about my being jobless and motherless. I shook my head. "I haven't told him anything. I don't understand him: sometimes he acts as if I don't exists but the other day when I told him I was your patient, he treated me as if I was the only girl in the world. Why?"

He looked at me with a small smile. "Amu, have you ever wondered why I became a therapist and a doctor?"

I looked at him wanting him to continue.

"It was because of Ikuto. While he grew up, he would suddenly become angry for no reason and become verbally and physically violent – not towards others, of course, but he did punch the wall and break things. I didn't know why he was acting up, but I wanted to help. That's why I became who I am."

"Did you ever find out why Ikuto acted this way?" I asked.

"He hides his sadness by being angry. Amu, my wife passed away when Ikuto was a young boy. It's his way of coping with the situation. I thought he would grow out of it, but it seems he still gets flustered and petrified at the thought of losing someone."

_He gets flustered and petrified at the thought of losing someone…_

"Even for someone like me?"

He got down to his knees before me and patted my head softly. "Of course, I'm sure you're the person he wants to keep around the most." He then stood up and reached his hands toward the skies, stretching his back. "I wouldn't be surprised I he had a fit if he lost you. Listen, Amu, Ikuto doesn't really have this problem anymore – not to a major extend, anyway – he just doesn't know how to show his feelings."

"I just want things to go back to what they were when we were simply kids. Everything was so much easier: no worries, no money problems, no troubles, no…nothing."

After my statement of wanting to be a kid again, Aruto laughed. "Yes, that would be nice," he said dozing off into the past.

I stood up and folded the blanket he draped over me. "Thank you but I really should be going now." I placed the blanket down on the couch and gulped down the last bit of tea that was left in my cup.

"Come back anytime," he offered. I smiled at him. Things were finally looking up for me, well, maybe just a little but that was better than nothing.

I walked back to my house with a small smile still sitting on my face.

"Amu!" I heard someone call.

"Ikuto? I thought you would have gone home by now." There he was, sitting on my front porch waiting for me to return.

Before I even made it to my lawn, he ran up to me catching me off guard and hugged me. "Ikuto, I can't breathe."

He quickly pulled away from me but kept my hands in his hands. He had a regretful look on his face. "Amu, I am so sorry about your mom. I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?"

Tightening my grip on his hand, I walked us both over to my swinging porch chair and sat down. Patting the empty space down beside me, Ikuto sat down and I lightly pushed the swing back and forth with the tips of my feet.

I took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. With my hand still in his larger ones, I played with his slender fingers. This was the time to get everything off my chest. "Ikuto, I hate feeling this way." I saw him glance at me from the corner of my eye, but I had no intention of looking at him just yet. My gaze stayed undivided from the sky. "I dislike being depressed but I'm not going to pretend that I'm not. I know I am and I know I need help. That's where your dad came in but since my mom passed away and I don't have any money, your dad won't be my therapist anymore and I won't be going back to school."

"What?" he inhaled clearly shocked. He lightly squeezed my hand but I made no effort to squeeze back, I continued to play with his fingers.

"Please understand, Ikuto. I have no money – I can't even live in this house anymore. I had to sell it to pay off some debts. I live in a community house now. As for my mom, I'm upset that she died, of course, I would be, but I'm ready to turn over a new leaf and start fresh. I just need little help is all."

"Let me help you." This time I turned to face him. Determination struck me in the face as his eyes gleamed with willpower. "I know I've been a jerk to you and I'm sorry. I just don't know how to…" His face twisted into confusion and hurt spread across his face.

I placed both my hands over his and squeezed lightly, letting him know I was there. "It's okay, Ikuto, I know. You don't have to explain."

Relief washed over him. "In any case, let me make it up to you. Tell me what I can do to make up all the times I abandoned you."

I looked forward, watching the birds fly by, and leaned my head on his shoulder. Closing my eyes, my heart felt calm. It had been a while since I I felt relaxed and soothed. "Just sit here for a while. I just want it to be like the younger days when I would fall asleep on you…just like this."

The wind blew softly, the trees whistled, and life seemed to stand still at the moment – and it was all I ever wanted.

"This is nice." Savoring the moment before opening my eyes, I looked at Ikuto who stared at me, not in a creeper-pedophile way, but in a protective way.

"Amu, I really am s-"

"Shh…I know you are. You don't have to say it."

"How can you be okay with this? I treated you like trash, why can you forgive me so easily?"

"Do you want me to be angry with you?"

I could tell this question threw him off a bit. But his question was a reasonable one. How could I forgive him so easily after all the things that happened?

If you think about it, none of this was his fault, was it? Besides the name calling, Ikuto didn't do much of anything, but I guess that was where the problem laid. He did _nothing_.

"My mom's death was so sudden and I realized that there is no warning. I could die three years from now, maybe tomorrow. Hell, I could randomly get shot and die five seconds from now. Life really is short, no matter how long it may seem, so what's the point of me trying to kill myself and make it shorter?"

How did I come to this conclusion, I wasn't so sure myself but I thank my mom for teaching me important things even when she wasn't around anymore.

"Ikuto, I don't know when I'm going to die or when you might die, but I don't want to be angry with you, I don't want to be depressed anymore, I don't want to waste the only life I have by doing something stupid. I sure can't erase what I've already done, but these scars on my neck and wrists will prove that I exist and that I've conquered difficult situations. Cutting myself wasn't a good idea, but there's no point in dwelling on the broken past when I can fix my future."

Somehow I didn't believe that was me speaking. When had I become so deep and philosophical? When did I start caring about what happened to myself?

"You are strong, Amu."

I laughed a bit. "You're dad said the same thing."

"It's true, you know."

At first I didn't want to believe any of them, but I soon realized that I had matured a lot over the past few weeks. It was crazy how one situation like that could affect my entire being. I had grown up and there was no denying it.

"You're strong too, Ikuto, you just don't know it yet."

"What do you mean?" he said while looking at me with his eyebrow raised.

"You try to bottle everything up inside and deal with your problems by yourself, like I did. But you don't have to anymore. You've got me. Your dad told me about your mood changes after your mom died and how you don't express your feelings well."

His hand clenched up at the mention of his mother. I grabbed both his hands and rubbed them with my own. "It is hard, right? Losing someone you love, I mean. I've lost both my parents and it hurts to know that they're gone, but you know what, I don't have to be sad anymore because I've got you and Aruto. And you don't have to suffer on your own anymore. Your dad is doing his best to help you but you need to let him in. Think more about your dad and not your mom. I'm not saying forget about her, but your dad is alive and you should focus on him more."

Ikuto chuckled, a few tears streamed down his face, but he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked obviously not understanding the joke….if there even was one.

"I find it kind of funny how you were the patient of my dad and you're the one giving advice to a therapist's son. But you're right. I never really thought of it that way. I felt like I had no one to talk to after losing my mom. I couldn't go to my father because he always had other patients to tend to. I didn't feel like he had time for me. But I was wrong. I can always talk to my dad."

"He went into this profession because of you, did you know that?" Ikuto shook his head. "He wanted to help you in any way possible. He always has time for you, even when he's busy. Just let him know that you need him."

This time Ikuto nodded his head and leaned in to give me a kiss on my forehead. "Ack! What was that for?"

"For everything…I honestly don't know how it came to this, but it seemed like I was the one who needed help, not you."

Giggling at the partial falsity of that sentence, I grabbed onto Ikuto's arm and hugged it close to me. "I'm still sure that I need more help than you." Finally, things were going back to our childhood days; the days when I got to hang out with Ikuto and not have a care in the world.

"Then let's make the most of it while we can."

_Acknowledging the pain, your problem, can help set you free. Running away won't do anything and I'm ready to change…_

"I'm ready to start over."

"Me too…and we can do it together."

"Together," I smiled.

_Nothing in the past can be erased, but the future can be shaped the way I want it. I'm not afraid to say that I need help, but now I know I'm not alone and that there are other people who need help just like me. My best friend was one of them and it's good to know that I can help him; that he can help me; that we can help each other…_

_We're finally…together._

**The End**

* * *

**Meilin: I STILL HATE THIS CHAPTER AND COULDNT FIND ANOTHER WAY TO FIX IT UGH! Im so sorry that this moved WWAAAAYYYYY too fast but i wanted to get it over with. I am truley sorry. I should not be complaining but I'm glad it's over. I have three new fics on the way for you Fairy Tail fans. I have one for Nalu and Gruvia...I may do one for Jerza and i have one more shugo chara fic on the way as well.  
Ikuto: Can you handle all that? Your first semester of college starts next week.  
Meilin: I KNOW DONT REMIND ME! I HATE SCHOOL AND IM SICK OF IT! I dont want to go back but i need a good career so...school it is. sigh.  
Anywho, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW...I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO FLAME THIS CHAPTER IF YOU FEEL NECESSARY.  
**

**But oh well, until the next story, my children :D**


End file.
